A Loser's Life
by Spyro Flavord Skittles
Summary: Sumi loses a bet to the idiot she hates the most. Will she survive the day having to wear a pink dress she hates? ItachiXOC


I sighed and looked around my bedroom. I was extremely wary today. I didn't want a certain boy to find me and boss me around. I mean, I lost a bet with him, and now I have to be his slave for three weeks. I never thought he would take it seriously, but here I am, in this pink dress, the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. Frills, low cut collar, anything you can imagine it was on there. That was my first task, I had to wear the most embarrassing thing and go parading around in it all day.

"Stupid boy." I mumbled to myself.

_'I really hope he doesn't find me'_ I kept thinking to myself, whilst sitting on my back porch, looking out at the view. I could see a small pond, some trees, but other then that there's nothing much to look at. Otherwise, it's a nice place to go when you need to think, or be by yourself.

"Trying to get out of a bet?" I jumped at the unexpected voice behind me.

"How the HELL did you get into my house?!" I jumped up in anger, pointing my finger at him.

"You left your door open?" Well, now I can't hit him for that because I looked behind him, it was obviously true.

"So, first you cheat in a bet, and now your just parading into people's houses like you own them or something?" He can answer that question in anyway and I'll hit him I swear!

"Lets go." He stated and walked away, into MY house. Who does he think he is?! And he hasn't even mentioned how hideous this dress is!

I ran inside and went straight into my bedroom, hoping I can somehow be saved from the embarrassment of wearing this hideous dress for the rest of the day. I walk in and behold! The stalker is already in my room waiting for me!

"What the hell?!" I have a bit of a potty mouth, but who wouldn't, especially with this infuriating boy inside your house.

He just looked at me.

I looked at him.

Staring contest commenced!

I know I'm going to lose, so I'll cheat! After all, he DID cheat in the bet! I put one of my arms behind my back and slowly undid the zipper on the dress. He didn't notice, until I started pulling the hideous dress down. Of course, me being the nice girl, I didn't pull it past my shoulders, wouldn't have mattered anyways because-

he blushed, blinked, and looked away.

'_Take that loser!_' In my mind, I gave myself a high five for such a wonderful plan.

* * *

Walking. Walking some more. Ohh look! We're walking! Bet you didn't expect that! Currently, I have no clue where he's taking me, and I have no clue what's going to happen now. And yes, I'm still in the horrible pink dress. I don't think he's going to let me take it off anytime soon.

Oh snap, I forgot there's a fair going on! Don't ask me which one, because I don't care. I almost tripped because the sunlight hit the dress and blinded me for about a minute there. Unluckily, the stupid, stupid boy won't let go of my hand now, because he thinks I'm going to trip and fall! I told him its all his fault I tripped in the first place, because he made me wear the dress, and he just laughed, yes laughed at me! The more I'm around this boy, the more I want to wring his filthy neck!

Have I ever mentioned how in Konoha, almost every boy has their own group of fan girls? Don't ask me why, but they do! And I am currently being stalked by said stalker girls of the stalker club. I know once he leaves, or walks away, they are going to jump on me like hyenas on an antelope. Not to mention, most of the girls actually look like hyenas.

I cackled to myself.

I have the perfect plan. I just need to keep this boy next to me at all times!

And somehow, I don't think that will be a really hard thing for me to do.

Oh well, I sighed and looked up at the booth we were at. I sighed again. This boy is just trying to show off, because he and I both know he will just hit it all the way to the top and-

Oh crap, he just gave me the hammer-thing and expects me to- here he goes, telling me how I'm just being a scaredy cat and I'm just being a baby.

_'Pssh, as if he knows. I just don't want to show off either. I know I'll get it all the way to the top…right?'_

I sighed, for about the twentieth time tonight and bent down getting ready to take the shot, when someone from behind me whistled. I looked up, and I realized, some random boy just whistled, and he whistled at..me!

I looked at him shocked, I mean I'm not even pretty, but he just smirked at me and slowly, yes slowly, walked up to me.

I swear, if he says anything wrong or mean, I will kill him. Oh look, he's finally here! Stupid ignorant little boys think they can stand up to me, he's not even as tall as me! He opened his mouth to speak.

"I like your pink panties," I blushed, oh how infuriating!

I lifted my hand to slap him, but before I could, someone grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face! I just realized it, and it just hit me hard, the boy I hate the most.. he-he just defended me. I was completely shocked at him. I think he was shocked at himself. He had his head bent down and his fist clenched. I think he scared me and himself at the same time. So me, being the sweet caring girl, I gave him a hug. I just wanted to be nice to him.

Of course he was tense, but after I only pulled him closer and held on tighter, he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his forehead against mine, breathing hard. I've never seen this boy like this. He's never been this touchy-feely with me. This is just a hug, and I'm this shocked? Oh boy, I can feel myself falling for him already! Dangit, the reason I hate him so much is because I don't want to be in love with him. I hate him, I despise him, yet-

_'I don't want to be one of his fan girls!'_

He looked me in the eyes, his eyes as dark as a starless sky, and gave me a soft smile. I could feel myself blushing, he hardly ever smiled, and I avoided his eyes. Mind you, we had our foreheads together so both of our hair covered our faces; we only saw each other.

"You scared me for a minute there." I tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. He chuckled and pulled his forehead away from mine. I frowned without realizing it, and when he offered me his hand, I slapped it.

"Just because you scared me doesn't mean I'm going to trip again," I commented dryly as I glared at his outstretched hand.

He gave me a look. I don't know what to call it, I think I should call it the 'I'm-better-then-you-so-I-win' look. So instead of grabbing my hand gently, the idiot grabbed it and pulled me after him as he started walking away.

"Hey! I AM a human being, I can walk by myself!" I screamed at him as he kept pulling me along like I was his puppy or something. He stopped abruptly and I crashed into his back looking surprised at him. The jerk turned his head and looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me after a minute of staring at me, it was extremely uncomfortable.

"Wait, you make me get up early in the morning, make me wear this dress, and then you ask me if- why yes, I am quite hungry Master!" I ended sarcastically when he started to glare at me.

Once again, he grabbed me and pulled me into a small food stand. As I looked through the menu I cackled insanely, they sell dango! I grinned evilly, he was going to be in for the ride of his life.

* * *

The idiot and I are currently eating some dango! Now just to wait for the hyper-ness to come.

I tapped my foot, waiting.

I tapped my fingers, waiting.

"Stop tapping will you!" He finally exclaimed in annoyance, rolling his beautiful obsidian eyes at me.

"What? Can't handle little old me?" I smiled at him, making sure to show off my pearly whites.

"Have I told you how much of an idiot you are?" He said it so seriously, I couldn't help but burst out laughing, with some giggles as I started tearing up a bit.

"Well you have, but I'd love to hear it again." I pretended to sigh dreamily and looked out to the window on my left. I didn't even notice that he scooted to sit closer to me, as I turned my head toward him.

"What?" I asked him, backing away from him.

"You're an idiot." He bluntly said as he pulled my face toward his.

The idiot kissed me!! It was unexpected! I was unprepared, I didn't even have a chance to pucker up! I stood quite for a while. I glanced up at him and saw his infamous smirk on his face. I opened my mouth to try and wipe it off his face and he cut me off.

"You've been quite for about two minutes, you lost the bet." My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"You suck Itachi." Was all I said before I screamed in my head.

_'He cheated-AGAIN!'_

_

* * *

_

A few minutes later, I looked outside and I saw about twenty fan girls glaring at me.

_'Somehow, I don't think my night is over yet.'_


End file.
